Prompt 3 Christmas
by xshaiyaxstar
Summary: Alice tells a tale Full of Mistletoe to a certain Hatter. You know the drill! I dont own it, Reginald belongs to Brianna Garcia and Alice belongs to Disney, George is my own character! Rated just in case!


Her feet dragging up her walkway to her house, Alice sighs to herself. 'I am going to get Belle back for this….' She spent the majority of her day with Belle, the masochistic brunette drug the poor blonde all over Wonderland singing Christmas Carols at the top of their lungs. Christmas was second least favorite holiday, second only to Valentine's Day. Ever since the Christmas 5 years ago, when she was 17, she hated it. What happened on that day is to be explained later, because dear readers, when Alice opens the door she is greeted by Mistletoe…Not one, but thousands. They covered her entire ceiling and in the middle of her hallway stood a tall green hatted man with mistletoe taped to the top of it.

"Reginald Theophilus! What Do You Think You're Doing In My House!" She screams, outraged at the prospect of him finding a way into her locked house. She walks into her house, her face red with anger. The smile on Reg's lips gets wider as she walks up to him, jabbing him in the chest with one pointed finger. "Do you have any idea what I have been doing all day? Walking around! And SINGING! I hate singing!" She used to love singing, she continues to berate him and yell, but his smile only widens, as she pauses for breath his lips crash to hers.

"Cricket…" He says when he releases her lips, "Mistletoe does wonders doesn't it?" He looks down at her, she is looking down at his feet, his smile droops slightly, "Cricket?...I didn't mean to upset you…Don't girls like to be kissed under the mistletoe…isn't it romantic?" His face wrinkles in confusion, his places his hand under her chin and moves it up, he is startled to find tears running down her cheeks. "Alice!" He kneels down nearer to her, "Alice, honey….Why are you crying?! I didn't make you cry did I?" He suddenly looks very sad and troubled at how and why she burst into tears. She sobs loudly and crashes against him, burying her head in the crook of his neck, he freezes before wrapping his long strop arms around her and pulling her closer. Whispering sweet comforts into her ear as her sobs slowly stop and they are covered in a blanket of silence. Alice pulls away and backs away slowly.

"I-…" She begins, but her voice cracks and she is forced to stop. She tries again after a minute, "I'm sorry…" She spits out hoarsely, tears still falling down her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy from it. Reginald slowly walks towards her and takes her hands in his, and leads her to her couch, pulling her down beside him as he sits, digging in his pockets he retrieves a handkerchief and hands it to her. She takes it hesitantly then wipes her eyes. "T-Thank you." She murmurs, he only stares at her, concerned, his hand resting over the hand not occupied.

"Alice, Did I make you cry?" His lower lip trembles slightly as she looks up at him, his eyes big and wide, she realizes he is scared and unhappy with himself. '…Poor Reg…' Alice shakes her head.

"In a way…a little…Mistletoe reminds me of the last time I was kissed by a guy…" She stops, "But it doesn't matter now…it's in the past."

"If it still hurts then is obviously does matter. If it matters to you then it matters to me. Please Cricket…Tell me what happened." His hand rubs over hers affectionately and comforting. She is about to refuse but stops when she sees his face, so full of love and caring.

"You'll just shrug it off…"

"Try me." He settles into the couch more, getting comfortable. She sighs.

"Alright…It started when I was 16…There was this boy my mother set me up with, he was everything I ever dreamed a guy could be, smart, funny, easy-going, handsome…" Reg glares at the wall.

"But?" He asks, hoping there is a but to this story.

"He was a total ass." Alice says simply. "Even if I was in love with him, at first he treated me like a Princess, gifts and chocolates every day. We talked a lot. My mother thought it was going so well she had already started planning when and where our wedding was to be. Not that we really minded…I guess you could call us a perfect couple."

"Why would I shrug this off? You are still in love with him…are you not?" The hatter isn't looking at her, but she knows by his tone that he is quite miserable.

"Frankly…I have no idea. Near the end of our first year together, it was Christmas Eve, there was mistletoe under our door frame, my mother insisted there should be some in the house. He'd been acting funny all day, avoided me. When he nearly drug me over to the mistletoe, I was thinking that he was just nervous or something. Even when he looked at me…I knew it was something more."

Flashback :

"Alice…" the boy holds her hands, his dark hazel eyes finally seeking hers out, a determined look in his eyes. "Alice…" He starts again, the mistletoe gleaming above them. "I can't see you anymore." He says it calmly, as if they were discussing the weather.

"What?!" She whispers, panic riddling her voice and face. "W-Why…" Her voice shakes as he lets her hands drop.

"Look, I am going to be brutally honest with you." He takes a deep breath, then looks at her, his eyes hardening, "You're not pretty, you don't even come close. Blue isn't your color, yet you wear it way too much. Your hair is a hideous shade of yellow. Your way too curious. And your overall personality displeases me. I could never be with a girl like you. I need someone who is beautiful. And isn't a blonde." He chuckles under his breath. "And who won't push me away when I'm trying to make a move. So unless you want to change for me, though it will take a while, then maybe I will consider taking you back. But you'd have to redo everything." His smile is unkind and mocking. "See you later, or not. Personally I'd prefer not." He shrugs, pecks her on the cheek and walks away. The tears stream down her face as she spies him leaving the room with a tall black haired beauty clinging to his arm, a look of lust and need on her face. She turns to Alice, blowing her a kiss then laughing loudly.

End Flashback

"He said that to…you?!!" Reginald's voice shakes in anger, his hands clenched into tight fists, his outrage obvious.

"He did…but maybe he was right. My hair is a disgusting color…I am too curious…hell I'm not even pretty." Her voice cracks and she looks away.

"….You're Right." Alice's head whips up when he says this, but before she can do anything, he grabs her hands and holds them tightly. "But only about two of the three... Your hair isn't disgusting…it's beautiful, blonde suits your skin tone, it has its own unique shade so I can tell exactly where you are at a party. You are way to curious, but that's why I love you. It's what makes, you…well you! And Alice…You aren't pretty…You're way too beautiful to be Just Pretty. You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. Darling, you could make mountains crumble and sea's dry up because of your beauty." His hand brushes across her cheek, wiping the tears that roll down her cheek. "Alice…that boy doesn't deserve a girl so perfect. You don't need him to be happy. I do know of one man who can compare in perfection, only one who loves you more than you will ever know." He smiles lovingly at her.

"Man? But Mr. Theophilus…I don't know any men. Only childish boys." She smiles through her tears, Alice finds herself forgetting about George.

"Ah Ah Ah! You forget The Third again." He chuckles when she giggles so hard she snorts, surprised they both burst out into a loud chorus of laughter. "My dear, you are positively the most amazing woman I have ever laid eyes on!" He exclaims.

"Well…as much as I shouldn't say this, you're a pretty amazing man yourself."

"I thought you said you didn't know any men?" He waggles his eyebrows and smiles at her giggling reaction,

"Oh but I hardly know you, Mr. Theophilus!"

"The Third!" He coughs out, "But of course you know me! You know I love hats and tea!"

"But sir…that isn't the only things about you…They are only the surface…So I hardly know you." She argues,

"I insist, you know everything worth knowing about me! You know I love you, you know I love hats, and that I loathe mustard."

"I didn't know you loath mustard….why do you loathe mustard?"

"Awful stuff…they ruined my best hat! Which is why I had to redo it and now I wear this hat inside out…though no one can tell, they also stalk me around…it's very true you know! I see them, and if I see them, then I saw them, so If I see and saw them…then they must be there. It's also very true." He nods seriously. Alice can only laugh at his nonsense. "As I was saying…You know everything worth knowing about me."

"I do not." Alice argues with him

"Do so." He argues back

"Do not!"

"Do So!" He sticks his tongue out at her, she in turn does the same.

"Do Not!"

"Do SO!"

"Shut Up And Kiss Me Already!"

"Fine I Will!" And he does so, their lips locked together, he pulls her closer, she, somehow, ends up nearly on top of him before they stop for air. His hands around her back, holding her to him, she tries to untangle her hands from his luscious white, slightly curly, hair. They look at each other,

"What are you thinking about?" He asks her suddenly, his voice teaming with curiosity.

"How adorable your freckles are…" She mutters, absentmindedly running one hand through his hair, tickling his ear slightly, giving him goose bumps.

"My freckles? I never noticed them. Just as I never notice how large my nose is, or how big my feet are." As if to prove that, he touches his nose to hers rubbing it in an Eskimo kiss. He goes cross-eyed when he tries to keep looking at her.

"Your nose is perfect. And you know what they say about a man's feet…" She giggles, blushing lightly. His eyes widen in a mischievous grin,

"Oh you naughty girl!" His grin widens.

"But…your hat is also very large…you could be compensating for…something." His expression is so shocked she can't help but laugh until she snorts.

"I say! My hat has nothing to do with that! I don't need to compensate for anything, I assure you." Alice laughs again.

"I was joking you know….or…perhaps I wasn't…"

"You wicked thing…" She squeals as he pounces on her, kissing and tickling her. Both of them seeming to forget what happened earlier, a streetlamp goes on as snow begins to fall, a distant call of "Merry Christmas!" is heard as Alice's old grandfather clock chimes midnight. Yet, the pair wouldn't notice a hurricane if one rushed by, for they were too busy kissing each other to notice anything. Alice is sure to make the most of all the mistletoe, her Reginald brought her.


End file.
